Dudley Goes To Hogwarts
by BuleSkies1730
Summary: Hermione is staying with Harry for the summer and is witness to one hell of an event: Dudley Dursley and his gang getting accepted into Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_Hermione is staying with Harry for the summer and is witness to one hell of an event: Dudley Dursley and his gang getting accepted into Hogwarts_

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

***

**Chapter One: A Letter that is not his**

Hermione Granger woke up like any other morning, cuddled into her boyfriend's arms in the tiny bed that took up most of the tiny room that he called his own. Looking over from were she lay and say her best friend turned boyfriend, Harry Potter. She brushed his bangs back out of his face. She lightly traced the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. It was slowly fading away now. It had, after all, been three months since they had defeated the greatest dark lord of all times aka Voldemort.

She had been staying with Harry since they had been let out of school for the summer. Both of her parents had been attacked and killed in a raid. Draco (who was asking as a spy) had informed them of the raid but it had been too late to save her parents. She deeply missed the both of them. But she felt deeply guilty in saying it was the thing that brought Harry and herself even closer.

Sighing Hermione pried herself out of Harry's protective grasp and began to dress. The Dursleys had only allowed her to stay if she (just like Harry) acted as a servant. She had no problem with it and often allowed Harry to sleep in and enjoy the time he should have had as a young boy.

Throwing on one of Harry's quidditch sweatshirts Hermione walked downstairs and began breakfast.

By the time Harry was awake Hermione was finished cooking and had a plate of eggs and bacon set out along with a glass of orange juice. Harry smiled kissing Hermione on the temple before digging into his breakfast. It was not long after the two had finished breakfast and were cleaning up that the five boys (Dudley, Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon who had spent the night) ran into the kitchen and began to eat everything in sight.

Used to the sight Hermione pushed down the feeling of disgust and took Harry's hand leading him upstairs. Harry leaned in to kiss his girlfriend and went to continue but much to his dismay Hermione shoved a potions book into Harry's chest with a proud smile.

"Work before fun and games Harry." Harry groaned and went to sit at his desk while Hermione wrapped herself up on his bed falling back asleep almost immediately.

***

It was late in the afternoon when Harry and Hermione headed downstairs to prepare lunch. As Hermione continued on toward the kitchen Harry went for the mail. He almost screamed (but didn't) when he saw what he had picked up.

In his hand he held three (yes three) Hogwarts Letters.

Harry rushed into the kitchen where the his aunt, uncle, and cousin were eating lunch, slid on the wet floor and grabbed the counter for support.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS BOY!?" Vernon yelled standing up.

Harry did not argue and quickly handed Vernon the one of the three Hogwarts letters. He hid behind Hermione as he watched his uncle slowly turn a putrid shade of violet. Harry whispered quietly in Hermione's ear what was going on and Hermione fainted right there on the spot only to be grabbed and held up by poor Harry.

"What is it Vernon ?" Petunia looked over her husband's shoulder and shrieked. Dudley now interested in what all the commotion was grabbed the letter out of her father's hands and stared at it with shock.

_Mr. D. Dursley_

_The Largest Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Dudley grinned like a fool at the letter and shredded the envelope to pieces. He pulled out the first letter and was about to read it when Vernon stanched it out of his hands and began to read it out loud for everyone.

_" HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, international Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear. Mr. Dursley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside you will find a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Your sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

It was at this point that Petunia fainted, Vernon started to scream his head off, and Dudley stood looking around trying to figure out why on earth everyone was so tense.

***

A/n: So how did you like it? I just thought of it while I was watching the 3rd movie today.

**NEXT CHAPTER**

The Magical Potion

It was a bad day! A very very bad day for Harry James Potter. His cousin had been accepted into the one place where he felt he could be at home and for the past twenty minutes Dudley 's friends and family had been banging on the door. Yes, today was a very bad day indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hermione is staying with Harry for the summer and is witness to one hell of an event: __Dudley Dursley__ and his gang getting accepted into Hogwarts_

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

***

**Chapter Two: Everyone?**

Harry carried Hermione up that stairs and lied her down on the bed. Kissing her forehead he smiled at her. He seemed to forget all about the crisis that was going on downstairs, but not for long. Almost immediately after Harry had laid Hermione down people started to bang on the front door.

Giving a long sigh Harry stood up and with one last kiss to Hermione's forehead her turned and left the room going down stairs. When he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Piers Polkiss and his parents who looked like they were ready to kill. They pushed past Harry and sneers and walked into thee family room with arrogance that would easily rival that of Draco **(a/n: Harry and Draco are semi-friends in this story. It is mostly Hermione and Draco who look after each other like siblings.) **

Harry followed them and made sure to keep himself hidden. He could of course of get his cloak but he didn't want to risk waking Hermione.

"Jane wonderful to see you." Petunia greeted Mrs. Polkiss.

"Yes it has been a while, Petunia."

"Will." Vernon greeted with arrogance that sure as hell over passed the entire Malfoy family. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at this thought.

Dudley and Piers greeted each other with a punch to the shoulder and both shared their news on their latest girl they had their eyes on. (Much to Harry's disgust he heard Dudley say that he was going to steal Hermione away.) _Like to see him try. _Harry thought.

Before much else could pass there was another bang on the door and Harry (after years at war) skillfully slipped out from his hiding spot behind the couch and went to answer the door. Just like before Harry was pushed out of the way as three more families rushed past him and into the living room. He watched as Gordon Grace and his parents pushed him to the ground, then Malcolm Fletch, his parents, and younger brother slithered by, and then finally Dennis Matheson, his parents, his younger brother, and his younger sister walked on by and entered the already crowded family room.

Harry sighed and rubbed his head. Making his way back to his hiding place he listened closely to what was going on.

"Can someone explain why everyone is here?" Vernon yelled over all the commotion.

"I got this letter saying my so was accepted into some…magic school! Surly this is some joke!" Mr. Polkiss yelled

"Yeah we got a letter like that too!" someone else yelled

"Us too!"

"Can someone explain this?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm confused!"

"Will everyone shut up!" no one 'shut up'

"Why did you come here?"

"Mom why are you yelling?"

"Because you idiot! It's called arguing!"

"I'm not an idiot! You're the idiot!"

"How dare you! I'm smarter then you!"

"We're all smarter then you Piers!"

By this time Harry was laughing his head off. He had forgotten how funny it was watching his relatives. It was almost as funny as watching Ron, Draco, and Hermione go at each other's throats. Each minute the yelling grew louder and louder and Harry was sure that Hermione had by now woken up and the whole neighborhood was in a panic as to what was going on.

It was not long into the fight that Harry was starting to get irritated. How did these people get anything solved around here? Did they just argue it out until someone figured something out? Apparently.

Harry jumped when he felt two invisible hands wrap around his and he knew immediately that it was Hermione. She threw the cloak over his shoulders and tucked into his side with a long and frustrated sigh. Harry knew that she was not happy about Dudley receiving a letter as much as he was. Her great hatred for Dudley almost surpassed Harry's and it was quite clear as two why when Dudley was trying to put moves on her every twelve seconds.

"What the hell is Dumbledore thinking?" Hermione whispered.

"I honestly don't know." Harry sighed and ran his hands through Hermione silky brown hair. "I think he's finally gone crazy." Hermione laughed lightly and closed her eyes.

"Can you imagine what Hogwarts would be like if he and his horrid gang came? It would ruin 7th year for all of us."

Harry went to reply but before he could even get a single syllable out there was a slight cough and everyone looked toward the entrance to the family room. There standing in emerald robes was the one and only Minerva McGonagall. She wore a stern face and gave the five families a disapproving glare like she did with most of her students. Behind her stood a slightly amused Remus Lupin who was trying to hide his laughter.

"Who the devil are you?" Vernon asked with a sneer.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall. I am Deputy Headmistress and transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts." McGonagall's eyes flashed over to behind the couch and the tiny bit of a smile could be seen on her face. "Potter, Granger come out there is no use hiding." Everyone watched as Hermione and Harry just appeared out of thin air. The woman in the room gasped, the men stared nervously, and the five boys said at the same time "COOL!"

Harry wrapped up the cloak and held it under his arm while wrapping the other one around Hermione's waist.

"Professor wonderful to see you again." Hermione greeted with a charming smile.

"Yes Miss. Granger I look forward to the next year." McGonagall smiled at her favorite student.

Harry and Remus greeted each other with friendly smiles.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The four skilled wizards/witches turned to look at a purple face Vernon Dursley.

"Well, who else was going to explain the letters too you?" Remus asked clearly annoyed.

"What are these letters exactly?" Mr. Matheson asked holding up the letter that was addressed to his son.

"Acceptance letters to Hogwarts, Mr. Matheson." McGonagall simply said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Surely this has to be a prank." Mrs. Grace said with a deep frown. "There is no such thing as magic."

"Of course there is." Dudley piped up. "Where do you think Harry is off to every year?" All eyes flashed to Harry.

"Give us proof." Mr. Fletch demanded. Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia eye's all grew fearful as they looked to Harry. Hermione smirked as grabbed the cloak out of Harry's hand.

"Observe that magic of an invisibility cloak. One of the rarest magical items in the world." Hermione draped the cloak around her shoulders and all but her head disappeared. All the muggles in the room gasped but not all were convinced.

"A simple firth year spell." Harry pulled out his wand. "Accio invisibility cloak!" The cloak in Hermione's hand flew to Harry's and once again the muggles were shocked.

"But our children aren't wizards!" Mrs. Grace shrieked.

"Yes they are. Whether you like it or not you're sons are wizards and they do have magic. The book of students has never made a mistake." McGonagall reasoned.

"What if we don't want to send our children to this school of yours?"

"Mrs. Fletch as you're son is of age it is his choice as to what to do. But you're son will still have magical powers they will just be uncontrolled. They need to be taught how to control it."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THEIR CHOICE' THEY'RE ONLY 17!" Vernon Yelled.

"He seems to yell quite a bit." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. Harry sighed but nodded.

"In the Wizarding world a child is of age when they turn 17. They are then seen as a legal adult and are in charge of their own affairs. They are also given the right to use magic outside of school because they are seen mature enough to handle it." Remus answered before McGonagall could.

"How do we know that our children will be well looked after?" Petunia asked as she began to cave into her son being magical.

"Mrs. Dursley there is no reason to fear at all. Miss. Granger here will be taking up the position of Head Girl along with the young Master Malfoy." Hermione gasped. "Mr. Potter here is also one of the most powerful wizards in the world and Dumbledore is of course going to be watching out for them. They are perfectly safe."

"Sure they get off easy." Harry huffed and crossed his arms.

"Hush Harry." Hermione glared.

"But then how did they become this way? I mean wouldn't you have found it out earlier?" Dennis' sister, Kate, asked.

"We're not sure really." Remus said. "We think it could have been from the exposure to some of Harry's items." McGonagall explained.

"So what are you going to do?"

***

A/n: Hope you enjoyed it!

**NEXT CHAPTER**

The Potter Fortune

The group walked into the large building that was known as Gringotts. Goblins were scattered all over the place doing various things. Scanning the crowd Harry made his way toward and available goblin and gave a tiny bow of respect. "I would like to make a withdraw from the Potter Vaults." He said handing the goblin the key.

"Ah, Mr. Potter we had been meaning to speak with you about your inheritance."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione is staying with Harry for the summer and is witness to one hell of an event: Dudley Dursley and his gang getting accepted into Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

***

**Chapter Three: The Potter Fortune**

"Well… Dudley do you want to go to this school?" Petunia asked very hesitantly. She could see Vernon fuming beside her but for a moment she felt closer to her younger sister then she had in her entire life. Dudley looked around a little upset that he had to answer first.

He honestly didn't know. Going to Harry's School would rock because he would be there 24/7 to make Harry's life living hell. But it was also on Harry's turf and from how the old woman had put it Harry was highly respected and powerful and his girlfriend was in charge. After thinking for a bit he grinned and decided that he would do anything to make his cousin's life hell.

"Sure." Petunia gave a sad smile and Vernon turned purple but did not say anything.

"What about you son?" Mr. Polkiss asked Piers. Piers didn't even think about it before he yelled out "YES!"

"Gordon?"

"Give me a few moments."

"What do you want to do Malcolm?"

"I'll go. I have nothing better to do." He answered with a shrug.

"I'll go too. It might be fun." Dennis said before anyone could answer the repeated question.

"I guess I will too. Don't want to be left all alone."

"Wonderful, now that that is all settled I must return to Hogwarts but I leave you in the hands of my colleague Professor Lupin. He will be taking you to gather your needed school supplies and open up a vault at Gringotts." Remus nodded in agreement. "Now I must bid you farewell and I look forward to seeing you all next year." With a crack Professor McGonagall disappeared leaving some shocked muggles behind.

"Yes, well…" Remus began after several moments of silence. "We will be going to a place called Diagon Ally. I would say to bring around 400 pounds but if you wish to perchance higher quality items then I would suggest that you bring at the very least 3000 pounds." Vernon nearly fainted at this.

"What do you mean higher quality items?" Mrs. Grace asked.

"He means like new books, custom wands, silk robes, everything at least in new condition. Personally I spent just 3000 gallons on my trunk last year." Harry explained.

"Harry you also paid for mine as well." Hermione reminded him. Harry looked down at her with a grin.

"I didn't forget."

"Where on earth did you get that kind of money?" Petunia shirked.

"I have my ways."

"Okay so yeah…" Remus looked at his watch. "How about we gather what we need and then we will meet up here around one?" Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

***

In the next half-hour everyone gathered together back in the Dursley Family Room. All the parents looked a bit unhappy at the fact of giving up so much money but they all loved their children. While they waited for Remus to show up Vernon boosted about how he had taken 6000 pounds out of his bank to by his boy the best there was to be had. From her spot on Harry's lap Hermione laughed when she thought that 6000 pounds would only by a set of silk robes. Of course this came from a girl whose parents had been filthy rich from their dental practice and the money her mom had inherited from her grandparents.

When Remus did finally arrive he instructed everyone to get into a circle. He then pulled out a boot. Harry and Hermione knew exactly what this was but the muggles hadn't a clue. So for the next three minutes Remus went through explain a portkey. Finally everyone grabbed the boot at exactly 1:30. They spun around and finally landed. Harry and Hermione still hadn't perfected the landing but had fallen with more grace then any of the others of.

After they were al standing up and had healed some minor scrape they took in where they were. They were in front of the leaky cauldron. They entered the bar and Tom nodded to Remus and gave wide smile and thanks to Harry who blushed and thanked him. They all squished into the back room Hermione pulled out her wand and did the code that opened the wall to revel Diagon Ally. As they made their way through the crowded streets the muggles took in everything. Harry remembered when he first saw the ally and wondered if he had been that way.

They made their way toward Gringotts with eleven muggles staring in wonder at the world around them. It was now that Harry was glad that the majority of the group had decided to stay back and go and see that ally another time.

The group walked into the large building that was known as Gringotts. Goblins were scattered all over the place doing various things. Scanning the crowd Harry made his way toward and available goblin and gave a tiny bow of respect. "I would like to make a withdraw from the Potter Vaults." He said handing the goblin the key.

"Ah, Mr. Potter we had been meaning to speak with you about your inheritance."

Everyone looked at each other and Harry nodded calmly. Remus, who had been asked to join the meeting as well lead the entire group of eleven muggles and two teenage wizards through the halls and to the office of Griphook. He knocked once and the door opened to revel that goblin sitting behind the desk. Griphook gave them a scary looking grin and looked over the large group of muggles who

"I'm sorry Sir Griphook, these are new students and we are taking them to get their supplies. I hope you don't mind them joining the meeting." Harry said.

"Of course not young one. Please take a seat; I'm sure that Mr. Lupin can conjure some more chairs." Harry took a seat closest to the desk and Hermione settled herself on his lap. It took nearly ten minutes for everyone to get a seat and stay quiet. "Now Mr. Potter I am sure that you already know that you had a trust vault that has a monthly allowance of 100,000 gallons." Harry and Hermione nodded while the muggles behind them stared on shocked. "Good, now that you are 17 you are scheduled to inherited the things that your parents left behind." He handed Harry a black folder with the Potter emblem etched in gold. "Inside you will find listings of all your properties including Godric's Hollow, Potter Manor, Gryffindor Castle, 2/4 of Hogwarts, and hundreds of other properties scattered around the world." Hermione took the list from Harry and flipped through the several pages. "There are a total of eleven Potter vaults in the lowest and safest spots in the Gringotts caves. You own vaults 2,7,18,14,21,12,44,5,3,34,and 687." Griphook handed another folder to Hermione and she read off the sheet

_Vault 2- Unknown_

_Vault 7- 80 Billion Gallons _

_Vault 18- Tombs_

_Vault 14- 4 Million Gallons_

_Vault 21- Jewels_

_Vault 44- Family Records_

_Vault 5- 22 Billion Gallons_

_Vault 3- Priceless Artifacts_

_Vault 34- 22 Million Gallons_

_Vault 687- 20,400,000 Gallons _

_Total Gallons-_ _102,026,020,400,000 Billion Gallons_

Everyone but Remus and Griphook were in total shock when Hermione finished reading.

"That's a lot of money." Harry let out a low whistle.

"The Potters are one of the richest Wizarding families in the whole world. They had countless vaults set up around the world. There is another 100 Billion gallons around. This is just simply what we have here at Gringotts." Harry nodded dully.

"I'm sorry Griphook; Harry here isn't used to having so much money." Hermione stepped in.

"Quite understandable Miss. Granger." The goblin chuckled. "Now in Vault 3 you will find the Potter family rigs that are given to the Lord and Lady of the house. There are also another seven rings for any others that you wish to welcome into your family." Hermione nodded. Griphook pulled out a silver necklace that held three keys. "These keys will open any of your eleven vaults." Hermione took the keys and put the necklace around Harry's neck.

"We thank you for your time Sir Griphook." Hermione, with the help of Remus finally dragged everyone out of the office and back into the main hall.

"Wow Hermione, I'm richer the Malfoy." Harry mumbled. Hermione laughed and shock her head.

"Hermione, Harry I'm going to take the parents over to get their money exchanged. Why don't you take the boys down with you to see the vaults?" Harry sighed but after some persuasion from Hermione he was leading Dudley, Piers, Dennis, Gordon, and Malcolm onto a cart.

Hermione buried her head in Harry's chest and awaited the rush from the cart speeding through the caves. The other boys didn't understand why she did this until the car took off at unbelievable speeds. The ride to the Potter family Vaults was long and it had been a good 15 minutes before they reached vault 3- Priceless Artifacts. Harry took one of the keys and opened the vault. Inside shocked both Hermione and Harry. The whole room looked like a combination of a library, a clothing store, and a jeweler.

The racks of clothes were lined with invisibly cloaks, grand ball gowns, dress robes, silk cloaks, and other priceless materials. The bookshelves were lined with thick books and many papers. Hermione and Harry made their way toward the back on the vault where a counter of jewelry was set up. The other five boys walked around in amazement and touched the fine clothing.

The counter was covered in rings, necklaces, pendants, earrings, staffs, and wands. In the center of all this was a large wooden box with the Potter emblem cared into the dark wood. Hermione approached the box and Harry followed her.

Harry reached in and opened the box. It made a creaking sound. There were two main rings with a ruby pattern and then behind those rings were seven others with a simple ruby in the white gold band. Harry grabbed the box and took Hermione's hand. Unknowingly to her Harry had grabbed something else as well.

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews

**NEXT CHAPTER**

Diagon Ally, Dinner, and the Proposal

"Will You?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Hermione is staying with Harry for the summer and is witness to one hell of an event: __Dudley Dursley__ and his gang getting accepted into Hogwarts _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

***

**Chapter Four: Diagon Ally, Dinner, and the Proposal**

_Harry's POV_

I knew that I shouldn't have let Dudley see my vault. He was after all his father's son in every single way and cared only for money. And I had a lot of it. But as I was walking toward the back of the vault to retrieve my mother's engagement ring I heard a sharp gasp. I turned around only to come face to face with Dudley Dursley and his horrible gang. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose as I watched them just standing there and staring at the large piles of gold the filled the room. Hermione wore a panicked look as she stared at the five boys standing in the door way of the vault.

"Potter, you're loaded!" Dudley cried out. Harry slapped his forehead. Wasn't that obvious that during the meeting with the goblin? Apparently not.

"Out!" Harry yelled. He knew that Dudley and his pathetic followers running out of the vault was not the end of this. He was sure to hear more of it. But for now he just wanted the blasted idiots out.

Hermione smiled at he boyfriend sadly and approached him. He seemed tense about something and Hermione had a feeling that he too knew that this was not yet over. She stood in front of him and ran her hand through his messy hair. Harry looked at her and smiled before leaning down to kiss her. With everything they needed the two left the vault and preceded to the cart where five still shocked boys sat waiting with the goblin.

***

The ride back to the ground floor was spent in silence as was the walk through the halls and into the main hall where the parents and Remus were waiting.

"You get what you needed?" Remus asked a Harry. The boy nodded and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. Harry couldn't help but suppress a groan when Dudley began describing his vault to Uncle Vernon. He could feel Uncle Vernon's staring into his back most likely trying to come up with a plot to get his money.

It seemed that while Harry and Hermione were off getting money Dumbledore had contacted Remus and asked him to bring the group to Hogwarts after their shopping was done. Harry really didn't want anything to do with the old man right now but he knew that it was best if he went to the darned meeting instead of skipping out.

It was decided that Harry and Hermione would split up and do their shopping while Remus and the rest of the group took care of everything they needed before meeting up at a relatively new restaurant to apparate to Hogwarts. Harry was relieved when he listened to Hermione's laughter as he dragged her away from the too large group. Harry had decided that they both needed new robes and Harry refused to allow Hermione to pay for anything. "I'm going to spoil you like the princess you are." Harry had smiled as he shoved dress robes into his girlfriend's arms.

"Harry I don't need to be spoiled." Hermione protested with a laugh.

"But I want to." Harry answered with the puppy eyes. With a sigh Hermione gave a loving smile before turning into the dressing room and changing into one of the many outfits.

By the time Harry and Hermione were done getting robes Harry had spent 1000 gallons simply on clothes for Hermione. They gathered their school books before they headed toward the restaurant where they were to meet up. Seeing as they still had loads of time before the others would join them they decided that they would sit down and have a nice lunch before all hell broke loose among the darned muggles. As their food came Harry had to agree with Hermione that the food was absolutely wonderful. Just as the two had finished up their meal and paid the bill the five families of muggles wandered into the small restaurant lugging heavy trunks behind them. Harry eyed them like they were stupid. But then it hit him when he looked at Remus' face and he couldn't help but grin. There on the face of the old werewolf was a look of pure annoyance. The polite man was gone now he was just annoyed and it seemed he was getting his revenge by not telling the group of the feather-light charm.

"We should get going." Remus ground out as he pulled an old watch from his cloak. Everyone took hold and a few seconds later Harry was feeling the familiar tug at his navel and before he new it he was lying on the floor of his headmaster's floor with a weight, that he soon realized was Hermione, on his chest.

Harry stood and offered a hand to his girlfriend and he pulled her up. He conjured a chair for them and sat patiently while the darn muggles got over the shock of being portkeyed. After a good five minute Dumbledore had everyone sitting in a chair on of the couch. He sighed and the old and rubbed his eyes. It had been quite a shock with the five boys' names just appeared on the Hogwarts Enrollment list but he had to comply with the list. It was his duty.

"I assume you enjoyed yourself shopping." The headmaster said as he took a seat behind his desk. Everyone but Hermione, Harry, and Remus nodded. Dumbledore looked over to Harry and Hermione and smiled. "It is wonderful to see you again Harry, Hermione. I must say that you both look quite good." The two teens smiled but said nothing. "You five must be Dudley, Piers, Gordon, Malcolm, and Dennis." Dumbledore stood and approached them. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster here at Hogwarts. I am pleased to welcome you to Hogwarts. I am sure that my students will be kind and help you through the year." Dumbledore smiled. He went back to his desk and sat down. "Now let us get down to business." He started. "You five will be entering you're 7th year here at Hogwarts. It will be extremely tough but I am sure that Miss Granger can help." Dumbledore looked back at Hermione who reluctantly nodded. "Wonderful. I have lined up a group of tutors who will begin your lessons immediately. These people include Draco Malfoy, Anna Grinds, Whisper Shields, and Winter Shields. They including Miss Granger are the brightest students I have here at Hogwarts. I would also like to request that because of you lack of experience that you stay here for the remainder of the summer so that the tutors and my professors and help you." Wow, hat was a lot to take in. Harry couldn't believe that Draco had agreed to tutor a muggle but I was likely Dumbledore had offered the blonde something in return.

"But I don't want to be away from my baby!" Petunia cried. From her spot on Harry's lap Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not yet anyway." Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course you wouldn't. This is why I went through the liberty of setting up rooms for all of you so that you can stay here for the remaining month of the summer." Dumbledore just kept on bringing it.

"But what of our jobs?" Mr. Polkiss asked

"Taken care of. You are all currently on a business trip for work and you will continued to be paid through your stay."

"I'm good with that!" Vernon shot up happy that he got a paid vacation. After a few more questions Dumbledore had everyone convinced that they should stay here for the summer. Actually it was decided that all the women would stay behind while the men (excluding Vernon) went back to work. Harry knew that he was going to be forced to stay in Hogwarts and was relieved that the numbers of the group had dropped so rapidly. After some tea the men took their other children home leaving Petunia Dursley, Jane Polkiss, Sarah Matheson, Silvia Grace, and Kara Fletch along with their sons Dudley, Piers, Malcolm, Gordon, and Dennis behind with Dumbledore, Remus, Harry and Hermione.

"I'm glad that's settled." Harry said as he wrapped himself even further around Hermione.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "But there is still one last thing to be taken care of." Everyone looked toward the man with a look of pure exasperation. "Yes, yes I know everyone is tired but there is one last matter that needs attending to." Dumbledore walked over and retrieved an old and tattered hat. Harry immediately recognized the sorting hat and smiled knowing this had nothing to do with him. Instead he opted to close his eyes and get some rest. "In Hogwarts we have four houses Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. All are wonderful houses and they will be like your family when you stay here. You will share a dorm with them and be in their classes. This is the sorting hat. He will choose which house you belong in."

It was clear to see that all five boys would end up in Slytherin and as expect when the hat was place one their head the name Slytherin rang through the room. Harry smirked thinking Draco had his work cut out for him this year.

***

**Two Weeks Later**

The last two week had been hell for every wizard and witch in Hogwarts. Having ten people who had grown up in the muggle world living in Hogwarts was difficult but when they were constantly nagging about something it made life living hell. Draco and the others had arrived that day after the meeting and they had gotten on fine until they had started to teach the five boys. Harry finally came to realized that smart people don't have the best patience. Once in awhile he would be wondering past the library and he would hear and chair slam against the door before it was ripped open and one or all of the five tutors stormed out in fits of rage.

This was why Harry had decided to treat his frustrated girlfriend to a nice romantic dinner and Draco being Draco decided that they were going to double-date with Luna, his girlfriends of about two months now.

This was how they had ended up in the rented out restaurant (thanks of Draco) enjoying their candlelit dinner. Everyone had had a hard two week and Harry knew this was just what Hermione needed. It seemed Draco had also relaxed. However it was Harry that was the nervous one. Draco eyed him and gave Harry a look that said 'do-it-already' before going back to his food. Harry gulped and toyed with the ring resting in his pocket. Finally mustering up all his courage he knelt down in front of Hermione.

Luna and Hermione both stared at Harry in shock and confusion. "'Mione you're my best friend." Harry started simply. "You're also the love of my life. I knew that the moment I saw you on that train during first year that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you and then saving you from that troll confirmed it. I know people think I'm supposed to end up with Ginny and you're supposed to end up with Ron but I say to hell with them because I love you and I can't be with anyone else." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. "Hermione Granger will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hermione is staying with Harry for the summer and is witness to one hell of an event: Dudley Dursley and his gang getting accepted into Hogwarts_

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

***

**Chapter Five: Starting the Year**

Hermione couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face when she woke up this morning. Harry stared down at his fiancé with a smile and traced that goofy grin of hers with his finger tips. For the past three weeks this was how the two had woken up every morning; with goofy smiles. But today was different today school started and Harry knew how much Hermione had anticipated the start of a new year, a new life. Voldemort was gone and everything should be perfect this year. Only issue was Dudley and that gang of his. But they were a tiny speck on their future.

Harry rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. After a nice long shower he walked out to get ready for the day ahead. Hermione was still in bed when he exited. She leaned up on her elbows and let out a low whistle. Harry grinned as he pulled on his shirt. He was in the middle of putting his belt on when he felt to small arms wrap around his torso. He smiled and rested his hands over top Hermione's. He loved this woman. There was nothing to it.

The morning passed slowly for the two lovers and before they knew it Draco was banging on the door for Hermione to come to the 'stupid fucking tutor session'. Harry took Hermione's hand and together along with an annoyed Draco they left for the library. Draco seemed more annoyed then usual today and that was BAD. When Harry was kissing Hermione goodbye he could already hear Draco's shouts of anger as he took out his frustration on Dudley, Piers, Malcolm, Gordon, and Dennis. Luna (who had chosen to stay at the castle with Draco) peered into the room with Hermione and watched as Draco yelled at Dudley for something.

Hermione chuckled and kissed Harry one last time before entering the room with Winter and Whisper. Harry and Luna decided that they would go out to lunch before the school year started. They enjoyed themselves greatly and as they walked back to the castle the heard the panicked yells for Draco to stop. As they turned the corner the sight of Draco chasing after Dudley was hilarious. Hermione was chasing after Draco and Malcolm was chasing after Hermione and the other three boys could be found in full body binds on the ground screaming for Dudley to run.

In the end Draco had caught Dudley and was currently beating him up muggle style. To make it fair he had even put his wand away. But of course this was Draco and Malfoys fight dirty. So actually Dudley eventually ended up hanging from one foot from a tree with a broken nose. Hermione had finally caught Draco and was holding him back from doing any more damage then he already had.

It had proven to be the best beginning of a fun year ahead.

***

"I don't like this shirt!" Piers complained loudly.

"It's too itchy!" Hermione was getting annoyed now. From her spot on Harry's lap she listened as Dudley and Piers complained about every little thing. Draco had taken Malcolm, Dennis, and Gordon to get ready for the coming evening.

"Shut up and get over it." Harry snapped. Harry and Hermione had already changed into their robes and had been waiting patiently for the two boys to finish up. It wasn't easy after the day's events. Hermione was already on the verge of exploding in anger and no one wanted to see what happened when the bushy haired bookworm got anger. It just wasn't a good thing at all.

The bell tower rang, announcing the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. Hermione squealed with excitement and hoped off Harry's lap. Harry smiled at his fiancé as she left the head common room to go find Luna. Harry's eyes were pulled back to Dudley and Piers where the two shifted nervously. Harry sighed and threw them their robes.

"Follow me." Harry smirked as he watched his cousin and his cousin's friend follow him. He was in control now. The two boys were on his turf now and their mommies couldn't protect them from the mischievous ways of wizards anymore.

"There you are Harry." Luna's soft musical voice rang through the corridor as the girl skipped toward the trio.

"Good evening Luna. How is Malfoy holding up?"

"I believe that the boys are nargles in disguise. They are diving my poor dragon up the wall." Harry inwardly laughed at Luna's name for Draco.

"Perhaps." Harry agreed as Luna joined them on their way to the great hall. When Harry entered the great hall he could already see the other students walking toward the castle. Already sitting at Slytherin table was Draco, Gordon, Malcolm, and Dennis. Hermione sat on the far end of Slytherin table having a private discussion with Draco while the other three boys talked about how awesome Hogwarts would be. Dudley and Piers soon joined the other and Harry and Luna join Hermione and Draco at the end of the table.

"How hot do you think the girls are going to be?" Dudley asked.

"I don't know but if they look anything like Potter's chick and blondie over there then we should expect great things." Dennis, the only smart one out of the whole group said as he let his eyes travel over Hermione's slim figure wrapped around Harry.

"Children!" The eight teenagers all stood in shock when Albus Dumbledore suddenly appeared out of no where. "The students will be arriving at any moment now. I must ask you to please go to you correct tables." Harry, Hermione, and Luna gave Draco a quick goodbye and a good luck before retreating to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

It was not long before students ranging from second to seventh years started to flood through the doors and took their seats at their house tables.

Back at Slytherin table things were not going well for the five boys. They sat and watched each girl walked in. Most girls had a man on her arm and those that did not had a brother by her side. Each one was more lovely then the next.

"Say Malfoy who's that?" Dudley asked the annoyed blonde. Draco's eyes drifted to the brown haired beauty that was making her way toward them. Behind her stood a blonde with soft eyes. Draco's eyes immediately brightened.

"Astoria, Daphne." Draco stood to greet them and both girl squealed before running into Draco's welcoming embrace. Ever since the girls had lost their parents Draco and they had been even closer. Just as Piers and Dudley were about to make their move a black haired boy wearing the same green robes as the other Slytherins.

"Theo!" The blonde, Astoria, was pulled into a bone crushing hug by the stranger before he tilted her face up to give her a long and passionate kiss. Dudley sighed. She was off limits. So he turned his attention to the brunette who was already locked in a cuddling with a tall boy who was looked older then her. Dudley groaned. Was there any available girl at this blasted school?

***

"Welcome everyone to another year here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore's voice rang through the great hall. "This year I am pleased to say that we have five new seventh years here at Hogwarts. I expect you to welcome these students with a warm welcome." Dudley waved and all eyes were drawn to the five new students sitting at Slytherin table. Draco shook his head and rubbed his eyes before slapping Dudley in the back of the head. "Yes well…" Dumbledore let out a long sigh. "Last year was a hard year for all of us. We lost many good friends and teachers." Everything was silent there were a few sobs here and there but nothing much. "Because of this I would like to introduce you're new DADA teacher Cedric Diggory." Dudley watched the man who had been hugging Daphne stand up and smile. Everyone cheered. "You're new Muggle Studies teacher Arthur Weasley," Everyone clapped except the Slytherins. "Now everyone I hope that you welcome all of these new teachers and students. Now that I've talked enough why don't you dig in." Food appeared on the tables and everyone began the welcome feast glad to be back at Hogwarts.

This was the start of a new year and a new time and everyone was going to make the most of it.

***

**Okay everyone I know this was short but I can't really think of much else for this chapter. And the only reason that Cedric is alive is because I don't think he should have died so here he is alive. **

**Next Chapter: The Plan **

"_Ginny who is that boy?" Molly asked her daughter. _

"_That's Dudley Dursley." Ginny asked with a disgusted tone as her eyes washed over the fat boy in front of her. "He's Harry's cousin." _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hermione is staying with Harry for the summer and is witness to one hell of an event: Dudley Dursley and his gang getting accepted into Hogwarts_

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

***

**Chapter Six: The Plan**

Blaise Zabini had never seen Draco Malfoy so tense. In fact it wasn't only Blaise who had noticed the tension residing in the Slytherin Prince. Theodore and Astoria watched their friend closely as he and Daphne (the other Slytherin prefect) led the first years to the dungeons. Among those first years were Dudley, Malcolm, Dennis, Piers, and Gordon. It was clear that these five boys had done something to get on Draco's bad side. And once you get on Draco's bad side there was no getting back. What ever these boys had done it had to be bad.

Draco gave the password and the portrait swung open leaving the first years and the five seventh years shocked. Draco glided into the room followed by his friends and frightened first years.

Dudley and his gang looked around the silver and green common room. Inside the room other Slytherins were already lounging on the couches. Theodore, Astoria, and Blaise pushed past the five new seventh years and made their way to a couch that was vacated upon a glare. Daphne and Draco turned to face the five seventh years and the new batch of first years.

"Listen up." Daphne yelled. No one even looked at them.

"Listen up you pathetic brats!" Draco shouted. Everyone including Dudley and his gang attached their eyes to Draco's irritated face.

"Thank you Draco." Daphne rolled her eyes. "Well, this is the Slytherin common room. To the right you will find to boy's dormitory and to the right are the girls'. Under no circumstances are the boy allowed into a girl's dormitory and vice versa. If something is ever wrong you can find either Draco or myself and if you cannot find us go find a professor or the head boy or girl." With those words Draco and Daphne turned away from the group and proceeded to take their spots in the common room.

Draco watched with amusement as Dudley pushed a sixth year out of his chair and ended up tired up on the ground.

"You have absolutely no respect here Dursley so I wouldn't try anything to stupid." Theodore shouted to the fat boy.

"Besides," Astoria said as she leaned back on her boyfriend. "Slytherins are known for playing dirty."

***

Ron and Ginny laughed at something Harry had said. They were all gathered in the head common room. They looked around the room. They had not expected what they had found. The common room was not red and gold but a mixture of purples and burgundy. Hermione simply informed them that she and Harry had done some redecorating while at Hogwarts. Harry let out a long sigh and lay down on the couch laying his head on Hermione's lap. The girl in question smiled and ran her hands through the silky soft raven locks. Harry let out a long sigh of happiness and pleasure.

Ron and Ginny stared at their friends with envy. They had the perfect life. And they had each other.

***

Ginny sighed sadly. She moved toward her father's chambers and walked into the room.

"Ginny!" Molly Weasley squealed in surprise and jumped up to greet her daughter with a warm motherly hug. The old woman was quick to switch into mother mode and started to make some food for her depressed daughter. It was no hard to tell that Ginny was upset about something and Molly had a hunch as to what it was.

After Harry had broken up with her Ginny had spent months hoping and waiting for him to come back to her. But he did no such thing. Instead coming back with a girlfriend, namely Hermione Granger. Molly had spent hours trying to comfort her daughter. But it was useless. Ginny knew it was for the best that Hermione ended up with Harry. Hermione could truly love Harry and it was shown in the simple little acts that the two did together. Ginny confided in her mother that although she did love Harry it was more of Harry's fortune that she was after then Harry that she missed the most.

Molly handed her daughter of coffee and sat across from the girl. "All I really wanted was to bring some money in for the family." Ginny let out a long sigh. "But every rich boy in the school is taken."

"What about Malfoy?"

"He's with Lovegood."

"Nott?"

"With Greengrass."

"Cedric?"

"With the other Greengrass."

Molly sighed and thought for a few moments that was when it hit her. "Ginny, isn't Dudley Harry's cousin?" Molly asked.

Ginny made a face. "Yeah."

"Well then he must have some connection to the Potter fortune." A look of understanding crossed Ginny's face before a grin broke out. "Now here's the plan." Molly began. Ginny listened closely as her mother pulled out some old pureblood books that said that if a girl became pregnant the girl was to marry the father no questions asked. There was no way to get out of it. Ginny smiled. She would finally bring the money that her family so rightfully deserves back to the family.

That night Ginny slept happily dreaming of the riches to come.

***

Harry smiled as he looked up at his best friend and lover. Hermione was fast asleep on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder. Ron and Ginny had left some time ago leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Harry looked to the dying flames and thought about what this year would be like. Everything was finally settling down and Harry could finally be who he had wanted to be all along. He could finally be just Harry. No more worrying about evil dark lords or having near death experiences. This was the start of a new life.

With a smile Harry gently picked up his fiancée careful not to wake her. He carried her to their shared room and laid her on the bed. Hermione mumbled something in her sleep but nothing Harry could understand. He could only smile. With a wave of Harry's wand Hermione's school robes changed into his pajamas. Hermione sighed happily and curled up under the purple comforter.

Harry as quick to change into his pajama pants and pulled off his shirt before climbing into bed and pulling Hermione close to him. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep and thought about what his life would be like with Hermione as his bride.

***

"We're late!" Dudley cried. Draco let out a long tired groan. A shout rang through the room as Theodore threw a shoe at the new kid. When Dudley didn't shut up Draco grabbed his watch from the bedside table and found that it was four in the morning.

"You fucking idiot." Draco groaned. "Breakfast isn't for another five hours." Dudley looked at his watch and then to Draco and then to his gang. He was sure that Harry told him that school started at four am. Dudley's face contorted in anger and while he climbed back into bed he thought of ways he could get back at his cousin. What could he do to hurt him for making him look like a total fool? Dudley thought back and remembered that Harry had had a girlfriend that wasn't Granger. A Ginny Weasley and from what Draco and his friends had been talking about last night the Weasleys went to this school. Perhaps Harry still had feelings for this Ginny girl. With a grin Dudley came up with a plan to get Ginny as his own.

***

Draco watched with amusement as Dudley and his gang rushed into the great hall just as everyone was finishing up breakfast. Just as the boys reached the table and went to grab something the food disappeared. He could hear the familiar chuckle coming from Gryffindor table and turned to see Hermione peering up at Dudley and his gang with amusement. Harry was already gone and she sat only with Luna.

"We should go." He heard Luna said trying to hide her laughter. The two girls were quick and it seemed that they were running out of the hall. Shaking his head he stood and with his friends they headed toward their first class. Draco smirked thinking about what would happen in potions and with Professor Snape.

***

As Dudley, Dennis, Malcolm, Gordon, and Piers strutted through the halls of Hogwarts toward their first class someone watched them waiting for the moment to put her plan in action. Ginny let her eyes run up and down Dudley's large figure. _Well he isn't so bad. _She thought to herself. _It is defiantly no Harry though. _Ginny tried to imagine what her children would look like and prayed to god that this was worth the money she would get.

***

**Okay so there you have that chapter. I hope that you liked it. I wanted to put in the first day of school but I just couldn't figure out how. So next chapter will most likely be about the next few weeks of school. I'm trying to make Ginny seem like a good guy but not the bad guy either (I don't know if that makes since of not). So Ginny is after Harry's money but she's not going to break up Harry and Hermione. So until next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Hermione is staying with Harry for the summer and is witness to one hell of an event: Dudley Dursley and his gang getting accepted into Hogwarts_

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

***

**Chapter Seven: An Interesting Beginning**

When Harry thought that this would be a normal year he could have never imagined that Dudley would be going to Hogwarts with him. But the more and more time passed the more and more Harry started liking this new improvement. And it all started in his first class of the school year…potions.

***

The sound of a quills scratching on paper sounded through the dungeon classroom early on the first Monday of Hogwarts' school year. Everyone (minus Hermione and Draco) was busy making sure they had finished the horrid amount of homework that Snape had assigned for the summer. Draco sighed to himself as he leaned back in his seat with his feat up on his desk.

"Draco Malfoy!" Cracking one eyes open he looked over at his lab partner. "Get you're feet off that table!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes Mother." Hermione glared at him before turning back to reading Harry's essay on Veritaserum every once in a while crossing out a word that was misspelled or needed to be replaced.

"You're such a child, Draco."

"A child wouldn't be second in his class."

"You're child like. Hence being second in the class." Draco snorted and went back to catching up on the sleep he had missed earlier in the morning. The next five minutes continued as normal and as the clock chimed ten the door to the dungeon was thrown opened and Snape glided into the room with his robes (as usual) billowing behind him.

"Turn to page 1448 and get to work brewing the potion. We will test it at the end of the hour." Yes, this was the usual Snape. He gave them orders and then quickly retreated to his personal office in the connecting room. Draco stood and went to retrieve the ingredients needed to make Veritaserum and Hermione began to set up the cauldron for brewing.

Across the room Harry and Ron were trying not to catch their books on fire (and were sadly terribly failing). Everything was normal in the 7th year potion class. Until the door banged open once again and Snape came into the room from his office to see who was late for his class.

"Ahh…" He drawled, "Mr. Dursley just because you and you're friends are new here at Hogwarts does not excuse you to being late to my class. Twenty points from Slytherin." Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco came back with his arms building with ingredients. "Now Potter, Weasley seeing as you two are about to burn the castle to the ground I'm splitting you two up. Weasley you will work with Matheson. Potter you will work with Dursley and Grace, Polkiss, and fletch you three will work together." He yelled. "Now get to work." Harry groaned to himself as he went to work gathering his things and moving to the empty table beside Hermione. Dudley followed him.

"It's okay darling." Hermione said as she kissed him.

"Get a room." Draco and Ron yelled at the same time. Just for the commit Harry grabbed Hermione's thighs and Hermione jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. The whole room laughed. While the two boys made gagging sounds.

Dudley glared on jealously as he watched his cousin making out with the most beautiful girl in the school. It just wasn't fair.

***

Ginny watched as the seventh year double potions class was let out. She watched angrily as Harry and Hermione walked past her hiding spot holding hands and laughing. Next to Hermione was Draco and beside Harry was Ron. The two were shooting glares at each other as usual.

Finally her target walked out of the door. His tie was loosened and he had taken off his robes. He was dressed like every other boy who had just left the room. She let out a sigh. _Here we go. _She walked from her hiding space. She had Lavender's and Parvati's help with her clothing so she now wore a mini-version of the Hogwarts school uniform. She walked right in front of Dudley and his gang and pretended to drop her books.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." Ginny said as she bent down right in front of him and gave him a wonderful look up her ass. She felt disgusted at herself but knew it had to be done. She felt Dudley's and his friends' eyes glued to her ass and fought the blush that begged to rise up her face.

"No problem, babe." He grinned and helped her up making sure that his hand brushed her ass.

"Oh thank you."

"Anytime."

"I'm Ginny by the way." She introduced herself with a small flirtatious smile.

"I'm Dudley. Harry Potter's cousin."

"Oh I've heard so much about you." Ginny giggled and leaned up against him. "So would you mind escorting me to the great hall from lunch?"

"I'd love to." Dudley wrapped his arm around Ginny and she let out a gasp of shock/horror when he held her firmly against him and led her and his gang to the great hall.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hermione is staying with Harry for the summer and is witness to one hell of an event: Dudley Dursley and his gang getting accepted into Hogwarts_

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

***

**Chapter Eight: Mission Accomplished**

As the days turned into weeks at Hogwarts everyone began to settle in for another year at the glorious school. Everyone was getting along perfectly…well almost perfectly. Every once in a while the screams of five Slytherin boys would ring through the halls as Draco, Theodore, and Blaise chased them away from the Slytherin girls.

But all the while everyone else was happy. Ron had once again taken up his relationship with Lavender Brown. Neville was dating Hannah Abbot, Blaise and Daphne were still going strong. Word had it that Theodore Nott had proposed to Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood had already set their own date. And every single morning when Harry woke up beside his beautiful fiancée he felt he could never be happier.

Today was no different. It was December 14th a partially cold morning. But Harry and Hermione were no where near the warmth of a fire. No, they were cuddled together underneath the old tree beside the Black Lake. Harry smiled happily. He was freazzing but he wrapped his arms around Hermione's tiny waist and pulled her further into his lap.

"I love you." He whispered lovingly running his fingers through her soft curly hair. "So much."

"I love you too." She buried her face his in his chest taking in his scent of fresh spices.

"I was thinking…" Harry started.

"and?"

"How about we set the date for sometime in December."

"Mmm, sounds wonderful." Hermione sighed. "I've always wanted a winter wedding." She looked up into Harry's startling eyes and smiled. "Can you imagine it Harry?" She spoke dreamily. "Everything covered in a blanket of snow and sparkles. Potter Manor would be a wonderful place." Harry smiled as Hermione rambled about their wedding.

She decided it would be an outdoor wedding located in the back yard of Harry's ancestral home. It would take place at sunset so the sun was setting on the lake behind the large and beautiful house. The house was large enough to house as many guests as they wanted and they would hold the reception in the grand ball room of the ancient house. All he could do was listen and imagine what that day would bring.

***

The great hall was bustling with people as students from all houses flowed in for dinner. Ron arrived and plopped down across from Harry and Hermione with a silly grin on his face. "What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of the apple she was holding.

Ron didn't answer but gave her a dirty grin and looked a Lavender who giggled and waved back.

"Oh gross!" Hermione cried. Harry laughed but it soon died in his taught as soon as Ginny Weasley walked into the Great Hall. Everyone one stopped when Dudley Dursley walked up behind the barely dressed girl and wrapped his fat arms around her waist and grinded into her ass. He was practically dry humping her in front of the whole school. It was truly a disgusting sight.

When they sat down at Slytherin table, Dudley pulled Ginny onto his lap. Over the course of the meal if someone watched Ginny Weasley they would have seen her give tiny moans of satisfaction and wiggle in Dudley's lap while Dudley ginned like a fool.

***

Ginny hurriedly pulled her boyfriend toward the Room of Requirements. She felt slightly disgusted at the look on his face but knew she would have to get over herself if she was to complete her mission. She would get that money if it was the last thing she did. Three times she paced in front of the door thinking of needing a bed.

When the door showed Ginny pulled Dudley through. The idiotic boy had a confused, lost look plastered on his face. She knew that she should have explained but she was a girl on a mission. As soon as the door was closed she cast a series of locking and science charms to make sure that the door was shut and would stay shut.

She turned to Dudley and was shocked when her body was thrown up against the wall and a pair of lips were smashed to hers. As hands fumbled with clothing and the two began the intimate dance Ginny felt disgusted but could not help but think she had done it.

As Dudley slept after nearly five rounds Ginny took her wand and pointed it at her stomach. Whispering a spell her mother had taught her she made sure that she would carry Dudley Dursley's child.

***

Hermione stood by hers and Harry's tree. It was cold outside but Hermione enjoyed the solitude. Hedwig perched on her arm staring out into the white world. Softly Hermione stroked her stomach. A lazy, happy smiled plastered on her face. Inside her something grew. A child. A child fathered by Harry. Never had she been so happy. Yet never had she been so scared.

"He's going to be so happy, Hedwig." She pet the soft owl lovingly. "At least I hope he is." Hagrid gave her look that clearly said that he would. With a smile Hermione turned to the school and ventured toward the school to let her future husband know that their family was already on the way.

**Okay there you have it. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Hermione is staying with Harry for the summer and is witness to one hell of an event: Dudley Dursley and his gang getting accepted into Hogwarts_

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

***

**Chapter Nine: Wonders**

"Harry we need to talk." Harry's body froze with panic. He knew those words. Every guy who had ever been broken up with knew that those were the words that a girl spoke when the brake up was coming. Slowly he turned around to face his fiancée. He didn't know wheatear to panic or relax at her smiling face. He set down his broom and nodded hesitantly.

Hermione took his hand and led him to the couch. He watched her fearfully as they sat across from each other still holding hands. "Now Harry," She began. "I really don't know how to say this…" Hermione sighed running a hand through her crazy hair, a habit she had picked up from Harry when he was nervous. "Yesterday I went to see Madam Pomfrey, because I wasn't feeling well, as you know." Harry nodded relaxing slightly. "I've got some good news." She took Harry's hand and gently placed it over her stomach. She smiled at his confused look. "Harry, I'm pregnant."

It took Harry a few moments to process the information but slowly a smile that could light up the entire world split across his face making his emerald green eyes shine like extravagant jewels. It took his no time at all to gather Hermione in his arms and spin her around joyfully. "A child Hermione!" He cried happily. Tears of joy running down his face. "A family!" Hermione laughed. She couldn't be more happy with the reaction Harry was giving her. "A family of my own." A look of wonder spread across his face as he sat down. Lovingly he caressed his lover's cheek. He kissed her with all the love he could manage. Never had be been so happy.

For a long time all Harry did was hold his fiancée close to him hoping and praying to Merlin that this wasn't a dream. This was how the two Slytherin prefects found them. Both with smiles on their faces and Harry, ever so gently, rubbing Hermione's stomach.

"Something going on?" The two heads looked up shocked at first before once again smiling. Nothing could take the smile off of their faces. They were too happy.

"We just got some great news." Harry said.

"And what would that news be, pothead?" Hermione rolled her eyes scowling at the boy who took a seat on their couch.

Harry placed his hand protectively over Hermione's stomach. "There's another Potter on the way." Draco groaned while Daphne clapped her hands cheerfully.

"Great, another pothead to mess with my life." Not everyone would really understand that that was Draco's way of say congratulations.

"Oh, Hermione! What are you going to name it? Is it a girl or a boy? Oh this is so exciting!"

"Hate to be a party pooper but where here for a reason you know."

"Of course." Daphne straightened up. "Dumbledore sent us to fetch you. Seems you're cousin has gotten into a spot of trouble."

"A spot!" Draco laughed. "The idiot was found naked, in bed, with Ginny Weasley!" Harry groaned.

"Okay, I'll tell her I'll be there shortly." Daphne nodded.

"I'm not you're messenger! Do it yourself!"

"Wasn't talking to you Malfoy!"

"Should have made you're self clearer then!" Draco shouted as Harry and Hermione ascended the stairs to their rooms. "Don't ignore me Potter!" The sound of the door slamming shut was the only thing that answered him.

***

Never before in his life had Harry seen his Uncle Vernon's face so red. It was quite hilarious, sadly his wife-to-be didn't quite agree. She found it rather unhealthy. Looking around the room, he had never seen so many people in the Headmaster's office at one time. He felt crowded with the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Draco and Daphne, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and Ginny and Dudley all cramped into the usually large office.

"Our Dudley was found where?" Petunia asked, shocked.

"He was found in the Room of Requirements naked with Miss. Weasley." Hermione spoke up standing beside Harry in the front of the room. "It is a clear violation of rule seven-hundred and thirteen, _'If a student is found with plain evidence of sexual intercourse then he or she many be suspended for a given amount of time decided by the Head of House and the Headmaster or Mistress.'_" Everyone knew there this rule and were careful to get around it. The rule only applied to those who got caught. "It was quite clear that you're son and Ginny performed the act and Mr. Dursley openly admitted it when asked. Quite proudly, don't you agree Daphne?"

"Oh most definitely." Daphne agreed with a smile.

"You're son admitted to both our Heads and to his house prefects. He also admitted to Snape when asked. So it seems to be true. Now it is my duty as the headmaster of Hogwarts to suspend your son and Miss. Weasley for the time of two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Mrs. Weasley shouted angrily.

"Molly, please lower your voice." Dumbledore said calmly.

"No! For all I know my daughter could be pregnant and you know the laws!" Ginny looked fearful, playing the part. Vernon looked around confused and Petunia hugged her only son close to her, worrying about what these 'laws' were. This was when Harry's interest peeked. Hermione's eyes narrowed. _They didn't. _

"Of course." Dumbledore sighed. "It two weeks time Madam Pomfrey will test Miss. Weasley for any sign of pregnancy. Until then the two will be expected to help out in the castle whether it be cleaning, cooking, or another task that the teachers can come up with to keep them busy." Ginny was crying with her head in her hands. Mrs. Weasley tried her best to comfort her only daughter while Mr. Weasley seemed shocked.

"And what if the girl is pregnant?" Uncle Vernon was the first to brake the silence.

"During times of war usual kids were born on desperate acts to continue bloodlines. To make sure that no illegitimate heir would be able to claim a fortune a law was put into place by the purebloods that stated if a boy impregnated a girl that they would be required to get married before the child was born, no exceptions. It was one of the few pureblood laws left in power." Petunia and Vernon looked horrified before they looked over at Ginny. Ginny was far from average. She was a goddess of fire. Silently Vernon and Petunia agreed that she would be a good match for their son. She brought looks and she came from a 'pureblood' family meaning she must have some sort of money for a dowry.

Dudley grinned running his eyes over Ginny's fine body. She would make a wonderful wife in bed and an excellent baby machine.

Harry watched disgusted at the looks on the Dursleys' faces. It was sickening watching the greed and lust. He stood behind Hermione and wrapped his arm around her middle pulling her against his body. Gently he stroked her stomach were his child rested. Resting his head on her shoulder he kissed her neck making her giggle. "I love you more then the world Miss. Granger."

"I won't be Miss. Granger for much longer." Hermione laughed slightly resting her hand atop Harry's. "In a year's time I'm be Mrs. Harry J. Potter."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Harry moaned. "Mrs. Potter. Totally and truly mine."

"Stop your flirting Potter," Draco yelled from across the room. "It's sickening!"

"You're just jealous because you will never get a piece of this." Hermione shot back running her hands over her body.

"As if I'd ever want to touch you, Granger. Not when I've got my Luna."

"Ha! You're just lucky that she loves annoying prats like yourself!"

"Children please behave." Dumbledore said with a smile. He would miss these children when they left. "Now that everything is taken care of, I do believe your four have rounds to make." Draco and Harry groaned before being pulled from the office by Daphne and Hermione.

"See ya Headmaster!" Daphne shouted back.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hermione is staying with Harry for the summer and is witness to one hell of an event: Dudley Dursley and his gang getting accepted into Hogwarts_

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

***

**Chapter Ten: The Fight**

Ginny sat in the hospital wing thinking back to the many times she had been here to see Harry. Oh how he always got into trouble. She loved that about him. Across the room in the shut off area was Hermione Granger. She said earlier that she hadn't been feeling to well and wanted to cheek with Madam Pomfrey to make sure she was okay. But Hermione had a strange sense that she was lying. She looked much to happy to be sick.

Ginny only had to wait another ten minutes before the curtain was pulled back and Madam Pomfrey and Hermione walked out. They were discussing Hermione's interest at being a Healer.

"With all the trouble that Harry can get into I might as well know how to properly take care of him." Madam Pomfrey chuckled. "Besides with the position on the Irish National team he's sure to take on quite a few injuries."

"That boy is just a danger magnet." Hermione chuckled.

"Well thank you Madam Pomfrey for the advice and I'll be sure to be here in two weeks." Madam Pomfrey smiled as she sent the girl off. Hermione was certainly a charming girl. Harry Potter's complete opposite and also his perfect match.

Madam Pomfrey smiled as she turned to Ginny. "Well good evening Miss. Weasley, I suppose that you are here to see if you are indeed pregnant." The witch pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ginny's stomach. "Now you'll feel a little tingling in you're stomach but don't worry about it. Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." Madam Pomfrey smiled sadly before flicking her wand and whispering a charm. It took a few seconds before a tiny blue bubble popped out of thin air. "What does that mean?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"It means that you have a beautiful baby boy on the way." Madam Pomfrey said. As she went on to explain what Ginny needed to do in order to keep herself and the baby in good health Ginny zoned off. She wondered if her baby would have red hair or blonde. Weather he would be fat like his father or hold his mother's elegant figure.

"That's wonderful." Ginny said stoking her stomach thinking of all the money that was to come her way. But she was snapped from her thoughts when Dudley was dragged into the hospital wing by a ticked off Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Ginny let out a shriek when saw her beaten boyfriend. His face was a mask of blood; he had two black eyes, a broken nose, and a split lip.

"Oh sweet Merlin boy, what on earth happened to you?" Madam Pomfrey quickly showed Draco and Blaise where to put Dudley. The boy was crying, his face scrunched up in pain. Draco and Blaise stood in the corner while Madam Pomfrey attended to Dudley.

Ginny watched thoughtfully wondering what had happened that caused her boyfriend to fall into this state.

***

"What I don't get is why the law doesn't apply to us." Harry thought aloud. He and Luna were sitting by the lake together enjoying the other's company while Hermione was at her checkup and Draco was studying in the library.

"The law was made by purebloods, for purebloods." Luna began leaning her head against the tree. "There are very few exceptions to the law. The first would be that if the couple were already engaged before the creation of the child then the law is null and void. The other exception to the law is that if a half-blood is the only heir to the family and he chooses to marry either and muggle-born or another half-blood then they law is not in effect. But if a pureblood chooses to marry a half-blood or a muggle-born then they law is in connection. So a pureblood must be evolved. And sense both exceptions apply to you and Hermione then you have no need to fear the law. But people like Astoria and Theodore have to be especially careful because if Theodore gets Astoria pregnant then the two would be required to marry. But with Draco and I it would no longer matter if I became pregnant because were are already engaged to be married." Luna finished explaining with a small smile. "Understand?"

"A little, it's confusing but I think I got it."

"You should ask Hermione about it. She did a paper on pureblood laws a while ago. Perhaps she knows something more about it." Luna sighed quietly. A comfortable silence passed and the two friends simply sat in silence. "The sun feels good today." Harry nodded. They fell into silence again and it was not broken for another ten minutes when Dean came running toward the two panting and totally out of breath.

"Is something wrong, Dean?"

"Ron…Dursley…fight…" Harry let out a long exasperated sighed before standing and swiping a hand through his crazy hair. He had known it was only a matter of time before Dudley got the shit beat out of him. He just hadn't expected it to be his best friend that did it.

"Thanks for keeping me company Luna but I have to go check on my idiot cousin." Harry gave Luna a quick smile before turning and taking his sweet time going back to the castle.

***

"THE BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU INSULT 'MIONE! SHE BETTER THEN YOU'LL EVER BE!" Harry flinched as something metal was thrown against the door leading to the hospital wing. The furious voice sounded like it belonged to Ron. A crowd had formed around the doors and students from all years were busy whispering about what had actually happened.

Harry pushed through the crowd angrily shouting at the students to move. By the time he reached the door he was absolutely exhausted. He turned around and glared annoyingly at the relentless group behind him.

He only cracked the door open enough for him to slip in. He didn't need the students seeing what was going on. When Harry turned around to look into the hospital wing he had barley a second to duck and avoid a wayward spell.

"Ronald I demand you stop this right now!" Across the room Hermione was yelling from behind a protective Draco who was busy keeping her out of harms way. Blaise had moved Ginny beside Hermione keeping the two pregnant students safe.

"No 'Mione! He destroyed my sister! He made her impure." Ron shot another curse at Dudley who let out a sequel of fear and ducked under the bed. Harry pulled out his wand while ducking to get out of way of Dudley's attempt at retaliation. Ron lunched off his bed and ran at Dudley, his wand laid forgotten on the hospital bed.

The youngest male Weasley got one good punch in before Harry had stunned him. Dudley was curled up in a ball crying his eyes out. Madam Pomfrey rushed to him and quickly moved him to a bed where she attended to his wounds. Harry moved to Hermione and gathered her in her arms. Hermione latched onto Harry latching her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shirt.

Ginny watched enviously as the couple held each other lovingly, protectively. Harry kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, then each one of her cheeks, before finally taking her lips in a passionate kiss. When Harry pulled away he used the pad of his thumb to gently wipe the tears away.

"It's okay, 'Mione." He gently lowed a hand rub her stomach when he was sure that no one was looking. "Everything is okay." He rested his head on her shoulder trying to convince himself more then her. Draco watched closely. Never had he seen a closer couple.

Ginny sighed and turned away. She no longer had any chance with Harry. He loved Hermione and that was clear.

So sadly Ginny made her way to a sleeping Dudley. He was her future now.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hermione is staying with Harry for the summer and is witness to one hell of an event: Dudley Dursley and his gang getting accepted into Hogwarts_

Note- Okay as you all know it has been a while since I have updated anything for quite some time now. It had come to my attention that I don't remember anything from this story (aside from a few things). So I've decided that since the last chapter just seemed like a good place to leave off. So here's the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

***

**Epilogue**

**(`17 years later)**

"Evan!" Hermione Potter yelled up the stairs. A tall boy, with black curly hair and emerald green eyes appeared at the top of the stairs looking like his father's twin instead of his son.

"Yes, dearest mother of mine?" Hermione's eyes rolled and she shook her head at her eldest son.

"You're uncles will be here soon. I want you to wake up your brothers and sisters and make sure they're dressed. I've got to finish taking care of the twins. Can you do that for me?" Evan let out a long and exasperated sigh.

"I don't know mum. What's in it for me?"

"If you're expecting your father and I to pay for that University that you've been dying to go to then you'll do as you are told."

"Yes Mother."

"That's my boy." Hermione shook her head with a loving smile as she proceeded to the nursery where her two youngest children slept. Her eldest son had been born two days after she and Harry had graduated from Hogwarts. He was a brilliant boy who found his calling not in magic, but in medicine. Since he had turned ten he was determined to become a doctor. "I can do so much good for the world, mum. I'm going to try. No matter what it takes." He had recently graduated from Hogwarts, top of his class and as Head Boy. He was now currently preparing to attend medical school come fall. Harry and Draco had nearly died of heart attacks when their two eldest children (Emily and Evan) had come home from their firth and fourth years holding hands and spouting declarations of love for each other. The two were engaged to be married the day after Emily graduated from Hogwarts.

Six months after Evan's birth, Hermione discovered that she was once again pregnant. This time with a girl…Elena Potter. No wizard in the world could ever deny that she was a Potter. She had the signature black hair, only it curled like her mother's did, and she had her father's and brother's brilliant emerald eyes. She was the perfect combination of Harry and Hermione. She had the brains that were enough to get her to the top of her class but she was also very sporty. She loved Quidditch and was the star chaser for the Slytherin team. Elena had grown into a beautiful young woman and much to Harry's dismay, had nearly all the boy at Hogwarts falling at her feet. But it seemed that Alexander Diggory, the smart, soft speaking son of Daphne and Cedric Diggory, had stolen her heart. He was quite the gentleman (just like his father) but had the quick and sarcastic wit of a Slytherin (from his mother).

A year after Elena came Rose. Hermione sighed. Rose was like her father in every single way. She had a bad temper with horrid mood swings (like her father); she had a great love for quidditch (like her father); and could do the most stupidest/bravest things anyone has ever seen purely on luck (just like her father). But while Rose seemed like her father she had Hermione's intellect that gave her the knowledge on how to survive in the world. She had been sorted into Gryffindor, the same house as Even. She was quickly boosted to the title of 'Gryffindor Princess', she was after all the daughter of two of the houses most famous occupants. She was currently 6th year and was enjoying it to the fullest. She was so excited about finally being made quidditch captain.

Hermione had sighed in relief when she was given a brake from having children only to discover two years after Rose had been born that she was one again pregnant. Now she had been really starting to get ticked off. Couldn't Harry perform the stupid charm correctly? Had she not shown him?!

Nine months later they welcomed Christopher Alexander Potter into the world. He was the smallest Potter ever seen. He looked just like his mother with dark brown hair and bright golden brown eyes. He was intelligent, quiet, but when the time called for it he rose to the occasion. He was a natural born leader and had people cowering at his feet at just a glare. He had girl after girl trailing behind him asking for his hand in marriage though none got his eye until his second year when the young Ophelia Johnson came to Hogwarts. It had been love at first sight, for Christopher at least. He spent two years chasing after her. He would offer to carry her books, he would sit by her when she studied, help her with her homework. He was determined to make her his. It was in his fourth year when she had been hexed by Frank Dursley, (Christopher's own cousin) that Christopher finally got his grand opportunity. He had stood in front of the older boy, held his wand to his head and said very clearly "You will never, ever touch her again you horrid smelling bastard." Hermione had been so proud of him that day. Though she would never admit it out loud he was her favorite out of all the children.

After Christopher came Larissa. Hermione smiled at the thought of her youngest daughter. Even though she and Christopher were born a year apart they were like twins. She looked a lot like Hermione with dark brown hair that she had cut to her shoulders and dark hazel eyes. The moment that she was brought home from the hospital Christopher had taken it upon himself to be her personal bodyguard. This led to Larissa being very much like Christopher. Though she was a bit more talkative then him, she loved to read but also enjoyed quidditch and had her father's natural talent as a seeker. Currently she was playing on the Ravenclaw team and had a good shot at being captain next year. The second most important boy in her life would be without a doubt, Alec Malfoy. The boy was two years older then her, Rose's age, but when Draco and Luna had brought their youngest son over he had stared down at Larissa, sat down beside her and began to play with her hair. They had started dating a year ago.

"Mama!" Two tiny black haired children latched onto Hermione legs. She looked down and was greeted by the two faces of her youngest: Noah and Aidan. The little troublemakers were their own father's duplicates. They had his smile, his charm, his nobility, they were wonderful children. They had just turned five a few days ago. They were monsters in truth; they hid every single thing they got their hands on. Little demons.

"Where's dad?" Noah asked. He's dark blue eyes looked up at her adoringly.

"He'll be here soon, darling." Hermione picked up the smaller of the two, Aiden, and took Noah's hand. She led them to the living room where Christopher was sitting, his feet propped up on his school trunk, and a book in his hands. Beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder and her eyes shut was Larissa.

"Chris," The boy tilted his head toward his mother's direction but gave no other indication that he was listening. "We're leaving soon, just to let you know."

"Thanks mom." He snapped his book shut, waking Larissa in the process, and stood up.

"Brother." Noah and Aiden ran to Christopher and the boy who had spent over and hour ironing his pant was now tackled to the ground by to five-year-olds. Though instead of throwing a fit, like he usually did, Christopher laughed and played with his youngest brothers. Larissa laughed and pounced on all three of them and started to tickle Noah while Christopher got Aiden.

"Mom! I can't find it! I can't find it!" Elena ran into the room. "I refuse to go to my last year at Hogwarts without my broom." She began to tear the room apart looking for her Firebolt 19. Evan and Rose walked into the room both engrossed in a heavy debate on who would win the quidditch world cup. After putting the couch back together they sat down and continued to fight.

Hermione sighed and turned toward the door when the bell rang. She opened it only to come face to face with three blonde haired devils. The Malfoy triplets.

"Hello Aunt 'Mione!" Emily smiled sweetly as she skipped passed Hermione and plopped herself into Evan's lap.

"Try not to get to mushy." David and Leon walked in like they owned the place and sat themselves down in two large comfy chairs.

"Good Morning Aunt Hermione." Hermione turned from the living room filled with Potters and Malfoys and looked at the youngest Malfoy. Alec Malfoy stood with perfect posture. His blonde hair had the 'just got out of bed' look. He gave Hermione one of the infamous 'Malfoy's' smirk and walked past her into the living room where Larissa and Noah were fighting. He grabbed her around the waist, lifted her up as if she weighted nothing, and sat down in a chair placing her in his lap. Larissa laughed and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend in a hug. In the corner Emily and Evan were talking in hushed tones, telling each other goodbye for the school year. The others were laughing, giggling, and sharing stories about what had happened since they last saw each other.

"Where's Potter?"

Every Potter child in the house looked up and over at Draco. "Draco, you're standing in a room with six Potters. You need to be a little more specific." Hermione laughed.

"Harry Potter."

"Yes, Draco Malfoy."

"Daddy!" Noah and Aiden ran to their father who was walking down the stairs.

"Harry." Hermione sighed softly. After seventeen years of marriage she was still shocked that he had chosen her. Chosen her when he had every other girl in England crawling at his feet. After giving both his children hugs, Harry walked to his wife and hugged her from behind. In her ear in the gentlest whisper he said.

"I love you, more then life itself." Hermione turned around with a smile and kissed him deeply.

"Oh Mom get a room!" Rose shouted from across the room.

"Oh like you haven't done this before." Elena snorted.

"Shut it Elie!"

"I told you never to call me that!"

"Will you both shut up!"

"You shut it Evan!"

"You're family is crazy."

"I heard that Alec!"

Ahhh…Hermione sighed. How wonderful family was.

~*~

"Ginny, get me so more cake!" Dudley yelled at his wife from his spot in front of the television. The once fiery redhead hobbled into the living room, a cake in her hands. Dudley demanded sex every morning, afternoon, and nightly. He was a bit rough but she took it as his wife. Her eldest son, Frank, had just left with her other children taking them to Hogwarts and Frank would be going back for his third time in seventh year.

She put the cake down I front of her obese husband and began to hobble away when to rough arms grabbed her around the waist and threw her down onto the couch. Here we go again. She winced in pain and Dudley began his daily pleasure session.

She hated how her life had turned out. When she found out that Dudley had absolutely no Potter blood in her she had been both devastated and angry. She had given up her future for absolutely nothing. She had to watch as her brothers all lived a happy life. She watched as they had their children and how her brother Fred, George, and Ron all became millionaires with their successful joke shops. Bill was doing well and Charlie was happy taking care of dragons.

Molly had been heartbroken when she found out that there would be no money coming from Ginny's marriage to the fat bastard that she had forced her child on. Though she was already brewing the love potion keyed to make Alec Malfoy fall in love with her grandbaby. This plan would never fail.


End file.
